A Hero's Bizarre Adventure
by Rosmar34
Summary: Un mundo, en donde Izuku en realidad tiene una 'particularidad' o más bien un... Esta es la historia de como Deku se convirtio en el héroe No.1 y el mejor usuario ＳＴＡＮＤ.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos que puedo decir, esta idea solo me llegó a la mente(además de cierta inspiracion). El hacer este Fic juntando 2 de mis animes/manga favoritos(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure & My Hero Academia).

Lo primero que me gustaria aclarar es el que, como les gustaría que desarrolle este Fic. Como explicarlo... Bueno lo que deben saber es que en esta historia Izuku tendrá UN STAND[ habilidad/poder del universo JBA]

Pero para ello me pregunto que, cual STAND deberia darle a nuestro querido "Protagonista", tengo pensado algunas propuestas(para los Fans/Seguidores de JBA, se les facilitara por tener conocimientos sobre este tipo de poder) Bueno en fin, los siguientes son los que tengo planeado darle a Izuku.

[STAR PLATINUM]Es el Stand de Jotaro Kujo introducido en Stardust Crusaders.

Siendo uno de los primeros Stands introducidos, acompaña a Jotaro en tres partes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, con mayor predominancia en Stardust Crusaders. Para resumir sus habilidades y no extenderme demasiado, es un STAND con habilidades de Super Fuerza(capaz de romper diamantes con sus puños) Velocidad (una velocidad que excede la de la luz), Vision(vision mejorada igual a la de un Aguila), Precision(capaz de atrapar una bala en el aire con sus dedos indice y pulgar), y la más reconocida 'Detencion del Tiempo'. Será obvio que si deciden elegir este, editare o añadire alguna habilidad. No tengo pensado agregar a Star Platinum: The World Over Heaven, ya que sería demasiado OP además de no ser canon.

El siguiente es:

[CRAZY DIAMOND]Es el Stand de Josuke Higashikata que aparece en Diamond Is Unbreakable.

Es un Stand de corto alcance, llegando a los dos metros de distancia. En contraste con otros Stands, tiene un poder destructivo formidable y una fuerza física a considerar. No hay mucho que decir sobre este STAND aunque considerando que su velocidad puede ser de 300 km/H, pero si con una habilidad muy util, el poder 'restaurar' cualquier cosa pero esta no puede ser aplicada en el mismo usuario.

Siguiente:

[GOLD EXPERIENCE] Es el Stand de Giorno Giovanna, que aparece en la Parte 5: Vento Aureo.

Generador de Vida(Gold Experience es capaz de cambiar o convertir objetos inorgánicos en organismos vivos, esta habilidad nació del convencimiento de Giorno de que todas las criaturas, incluyendo seres inertes, tienen un alma propia y una vida).

Dosificador de Vida(La habilidad de Gold Experience también se puede aplicar a personas vivas, haciendo que sus procesos de pensamiento se aceleren en gran media).

Transformación ( Giorno desarrolla la capacidad de Gold Experience para producir componentes orgánicos del cuerpo (por ejemplo, la transformación de las balas clavadas en el cuerpo de alguien en los vasos sanguíneos y los órganos mismos que destruyeron), estas transformaciones son permanentes).

Alto potencial de Desarrollo (Una de sus características más distintivas es su extremadamente alto "potencial de desarrollo", con sus habilidades relacionadas con la vida y la naturaleza que muestra poco o ningún límite sobre su uso).

Sensor de Vida (Gracias a la capacidad de Gold Experience ejerciendo control sobre la vida, Giorno puede sentir la vitalidad de otros seres).

-este STAND si que tiene muchas habilidades- Otra cosa, tal vez introduzca a GER(Gold Experience Requiem) el cual es capaz de revertir cualquier situacion a CERO, esto que quiere decir, pues por ejemplo si alguien tiene un accidente, anular el efecto que pueda producir la acción como si fuera una cassettera que estuviera rebobinando sin detenerse, esto le permite sobrevivir inclusive a las alteraciones en el tiempo sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia, aunque el usuario sigue siendo el afectado. Es virtualmente invencible, pues todas las "supuestas" acciones hechas por un enemigo son revertidas (a su estado inicial de causa anulando el efecto posterior).

Y por última:

"CREAR UN STAND DE MIS PROPIAS IDEAS Y PENSAMIENTO"

En fin, a que va toda esta explicación, pues a que si me decido por cualquiera de estas opciones, la historia del fic se desarrollaria conforme al STAND que tenga Izuku, es decir, si tiene a STAR PLATINUM podría escribir que es hijo de Jotaro entre otras cosas pero no quiero dar spoilers para los que aun no leen el manga de JBA pero si nos les importa, que va, ya lo veran en el Fic.

A lo que voy cual STAND les gustaría que tenga Izuku, dejaré que voten por el. Por último debo decirles que soy nuevo en escribir una historia, así que no esperen algo grandioso, también si llegó a comenzarla, no subire capítulos tan seguido porque tengo demasiados asuntos por la Universidad hacer Servicio Social(prestar mis conocimientos adquiridos a ciertas instituciones) y pues me queda muy poco tiempo de mi día solo para hacer mis tareas/deberes. Sin más que decir eso es todo, nos veremos... Pues cuando decida empezar esto y ver los votos que obtuvo cada opción para ello realizare una encuesta. Seeya.

PD: También tenia pensado que este sea un Crossover Triple entre, BNHA, JBA y RWBY, pero no lo sé, primero debo pensar en como desarrollar lo principal de este FIC.


	2. El Inicio De La Aventura

**Pues bien amigos, al final me decidi que Izuku nuestro protagonista tenga al** **STAND [STAR PLATINUM] pero no se preocupen por que no hare muy OP desde el principio, pero obvio que se hará más fuerte con el avance de la historia, además editare los poderes de este como también le dare otras habilidades de su madre. La habilidad 'Detencion del Tiempo' o mejor decirle ZA WARUDO tendrá sus efectos secundarios pero eso será explicado en futuros capítulos, otra cosa, STAR PLATINUM sera casi igual en apariencia al original solo que las prendas que lleva puestas (excepto la bufanda en su cuello) imaginen que son de un color Verde Oscuro igual a los guantes que tiene en sus puños.**

 **Se ha preguntado cómo es que Izuku tiene un STAR PLATINUM bueno la respuesta es que Izuku, es hijo de Jotaro e Inko, pero en este momento se desarrolla después de la pelea contra Pucci de Stone Ocean [si quieres saber mejor, te recomiendo que leas el manga de JBA].**

 **Jotaro y Star Platinum: The World en su batalla contra Pucci y Made In Heaven logró derrotarlo pero pierde la vida, entonces esto significa que no hay un "RE-INICIO" del universo, estoy seguro de que también se preguntó dónde se encuentra Jolyne, ella sobrevivió pero no saldrá hasta más adelante por ciertos factores.**

 **Jotaro murió cuando Izuku tenia 10 años pero su madre vivía contandole que su padre se la pasaba trabajando en el extranjero desde que era un bebe pero en realidad estaba resolviendo el asunto de los STANDS ella se entero de su muerte por su hija Jolyne. Inko al darse cuenta de todos los peligros que tiene Jotaro no quería decirle a su hijo, el cual le comentó que era un 'Quirkless', en realidad contaba con un poder ... un STAND. Algo más, los STANDS pueden ser vistos por personas con 'Quirk' pero estas lo toman como un poder extraño, eso lo veremos en el capitulo.**

 **La apariencia de Izuku es con la misma estatura pero su complexión física es igual que cuando** entreno **para obtener el 'One For All' su personalidad es una mezcla de su madre y Jotaro, en ciertas ocasiones, timido y en otras frío, calculador y decidido.**

 **Creo que me extiendo demasiado con la explicación sin más que decir, aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 1: EL INICIO DE MI AVENTURA_

En este mundo ... no todos somos iguales, es un hecho del cual me di cuenta, cuando solo tenia 4 años.

-¡Asombroso! - fue lo que dijo un chico de 14 años, el cual a pesar de tener baja estatura tiene un cuerpo bien tonificado para su edad, además de contar con un cabello verde y alborotado, ojos del mismo color, también tiene 4 pecas en cada mejilla.

Lleva puesta una chaqueta negra con botones amarillos, un pantalón negro y unos extravagantes zapatos rojos.

-Ese villano ... si que es grande, el chico miraba con emoción lo que sucedía enfrente de el.

Todo comenzó en Qing Qing, China. Donde fue anunciado el nacimiento de un bebe el cual ... brillaba.

Depues, en todo el mundo pasaron diferentes sucesos los cuales lo tomaron como algo paranormal. Pero ... todo esto se convirtio en algo cotidiano y normal.

¡Así fue como los sueños se hicieron realidad!

La sociedad actual se transformo y está compuesta por Super Humanos, donde el 80% de la población mundial cuenta con un poder en especial y el 20% restante no cuenta con uno, pero lo que nadie sabe es que solo el 3% de la población tiene un poder desconocido, una habilidad que no tiene muchas investigaciones al igual que los 'quirks' ...

Al pasar de esto, se generaron demasiados disturbios por lo cual, el trabajo con el cual muchos soñaban entro en escena ...

-¡MUEVETE O TE APLASTARE! - Un gran monstruo se econtraba luchando con un Super Héroe.

-Un 'Quirk' que te hace aumentar de tamaño ... ¡que genial! - el chico de pelo verde exclamo.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - pregunto a un señor a su lado.

-Oh, es solo otro villano intentado robar pero termino acorralado- el señor respondeio.

-¡Enserio! Esta pelea se ve interesante y además ... Kamui Woods se encuentra en acción, tengo que anotar esto, el pelícano dijo que sacaba una libreta que se llama 'Análisis de Héroe Para el Futuro No.13'.

-Oye niño ... se ve que eres un gran fanático de los héroes, este se dió cuenta del gran fanatismo del chico hacia los héroes al ver su cuaderno.

-Ah, n-no es solo un hobby, me gusta tomar notas sobre las habilidades de cada héroe, solo eso si me gusta admirarlos ... jejeje el pelícano explosivo mientras se llevaba una mano atrás de su cabeza y se reía.

-Jajajaja que bien, se nota que serás un gran héroe cuando seas grande, sigue así chico- el señor responde al peliverde.

-Eso quisiera ser ...- el peliverde contestó pero en un murmullo.

-¡Miren! Kamui está haciendo un movimiento especial: un tipo al azar exclamo mientras veía la pelea.

-¡Tu puedes Kamui! - unas chicas, tal vez fanáticos del héroe lo animaban.

-Acaso ese ese- el chico vio mientras intentaba recordar el movimiento de dicho héroe-'La Prisión Preventiva ...

\- ¡De Cadenas Entrelazadas! - El héroe Kamui exclamo mientras un conjunto de ramas parecidas a un árbol salía de sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera atacar.

-Canyon Canon- de repente una mujer Gigante del mismo tamaño del villano exclamo mientras le da una patada dejandolo en KO y sorprendio a todos.

Los incidentes y problemas cada vez más aumentaron, así fue como entro a la Sociedad esta profesión, ser un 'Héroe'. Mantenían bajo control el ataque de los villanos además de salvar a los civiles.

De esta forma fue como los disturbios fueron reduciendo gracias a los 'héroes' al estar estos a su alcance. Todos querían ser un héroe, un pesar de ciertos obstáculos.

Así es, yo Izuku Midoriya de 14 años soy un chico el cual siempre soñaba ser un héroe. Pero ...

Mas Tarde: Escuela Secundaria

-Muy bien chicos, ya que se encuentran en 3er año deben ir pensando en su futuro- un maestro dijo a sus alumnos- Les pasare unos folletos de los cuales tendrán información para sus estudios, pero ... - dijo mientras lanzaba al aire todos los folletos - ¡Yo se que todos ustedes quieren ser héroes! - exclamo, mientras todos los alumnos activaban su 'quirk', uno se le hacían los dedos largos, otro sacaba fuego de la boca, uno más convertia sus orejas en aletas de pez, entre muchos diferentes.

-¡Si! - todos los alumnos gritan.

-Así es, todos tienen 'peculiaridades' asombrosas- el maestro responde a sus alumnos- Pero sabemos que esta prohibido usarlos aquí, va contra las reglas, jajajaja-

-¡MAESTRO¡- un estudiante de entre todos exclamo al Profesor- ¡No me compares con estos tipos, solo son unos extras en mi camino!- Este chico tiene el cabello rubio ceniza en puntas, ojos rojos y una actitud muy explosiva.

Su físico es parecido al de Izuku pero no tanto como el.

Este chico es Katsuki Bakugou o Kachan, un ex amigo mio en la infancia pero este se volvio muy orgulloso al manifestar su 'quirk'.

-Oye Katsuki, esta bien que tengas una particularidad genial, pero no seas así con nosotros -un estudiante al azar responde al rubio.

-Oh cierto, Katsuki, tienes planeado entrar a la UA, no es así? - el maestro le dijo a el rubio.

-Enserio !? La UA, la mejor escuela de Japón y casi todo el mundo! - un chico respondio.

-¡Su nivel de aceptación es muy bajo! - alguien más contesto.

-JAJAJAJAJA, es por eso mismo que ustedes mismos no sirven para nada-Katsuki exclamo y se burlaba de los demás.

Izuku mientras tanto, estaba con la cabeza agachada por miedo a ver como reaccionaran lleva al enterarse que el también quiere ir UA

-Oh ya recuerdo, Midoriya, ¿tú también tienes planeado entrar a UA, verdad? - el maestro pregunto a Izuku.

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio incluso Katsuki el que estaba estaba riendo.

Pero entonces ...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- todos estallaron en risas.

-Midoriya !? Alguien como tu, entrar a la UA- un chico respondio.

-¡Alguien sin un 'quirk', ingresar a la mejor escuela de 'héroes'! - un estudiante comento.

-Jajajaja eso es imposible- todos seguían burlandose de Midoriya.

Izuku solamente se escondió más con sus brazos y bajaba su cabeza al pupitre para ocultar su cara.

-¡DEKUUU! - Katsuki exclama mientras se acercaba furioso hacia Izuku.

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE IR A LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE YO Y, ADEMÁS SIN TENER UNA MALDITA PARTICULARIDAD, EEHH !? RESPONDEME! - Katsuki exclama mientras se golpea la banca de Izuku con su 'quirk' activo.

-KK-Kachan n-no es eso, solo que, todos p-podemos ir a la escuela que n-nos gusta, no es así? - Izuku respondio muy asustado por como actuo Katsuki al enterarse de lo que tenia planeado.

-¡QUEEE !? ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI, QUIERES QUE TE MANDE A VOLAR! - Katsuki contesto muy enojado.

\- Bakugou, detente o acaso quieres un reporte en tu expediente, que te afectara para entrar a la preparatoria- el maestro interfirio antes de que comience una pelea.

-Tsk, solo por esta te salvaste Deku- Katsuki sin más que decir se regreso a su asiento.

RINGGG

Se escucho el timbre para dar la final a las clases y otro día de la escuela.

-Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, piensen en donde estudiaran, nos vemos mañana- el profesor se retira al igual que los demás estudiantes.

Izuku se encuentra guardando sus libretas en su mochila, pero en eso llega Katsuki y agarra uno en especial.

-K-Kachan, deja eso, devuelvemelo por favor! - Izuku exclamo al darse cuenta cuenta de la libreta que agarro.

-Jajajaja Bakugou, que es eso? - uno de los lacayos de Katsuki pregunto, este se lo paso.

-Análisis De Héroes Para el Futuro No. 13, pfffttt, jajajaja Midoriya enserio !? - los 2 lacayos se rieron mientras veían el título de la libreta.

-K-Kachan por favor devuelvemelo, es muy importante para mi- Izuku dijo mientras miraba lo que hacía, el no quería perderlo ya que había pasado mucho tiempo escribiendo en esa libreta.

-Toma- dijo Katsuki al extender su mano con el cuaderno pero antes de lo que Izuku lo tomara, Bakugou lo aplasto con sus palmas y usando su Quirk.

-Aaaghhh, ¡NO! - Izuku solo grito por ver lo que hice Kachan con su libreta-

-DEKU, MÁS VALE QUE NO TE INTERPONGAS MÁS EN CAMINO O SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS! - Bakugou exclamo hacia Izuku.

Midoriya solo cerró los puños por su enojo, pero Katsuki coloco su palma en su hombro y de este salía chispas por activar su 'quirk'.

-QUE PASA, NECESITAS ALGO !? - Katsuki al hacer esto Izuku solo aflojo sus puños y bajo la mirada.

-Sabes Deku, creo que deberías subir al techo, brincar desde el y rezar para que tengas un 'quirk' en tu otra vida, JAJAJAJAJA-al decir Katsuki y sus lacayos se fueron del salón.

Izuku no dijo nada solo salio de salón y fue un bucar su libreta.

-Estupido Kachan, si hiciera lo que tu dijiste estarías involucrado en ese problema- Izuku dijo mientras se dirija a un estanque en el cual se encuentra su libreta flotando.

\- Tontos Peces, no es comida en mi cuaderno- dijo al ver los pieces que mordian su libreta para luego sacarla del agua y sacudirlo.

-Análisis De Héroe Para El Futuro No. 13- Izuku murmuró al ver la portada de su libreta, para después recordar algo.

FLASHBACK

-Mamá, mamá, la computadora- exclama un niño pequeño de 4 años con pelo verde ojos del mismo color y pecas en cada mejilla.

-Otra vez? - contesto una mujer joven con pelo verde oscuro atado en una cola de caballo a la izquierda.

-Rápido - dice el niño que está sentado en una silla frente a la computadora y mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo.

-Oh Izuku, estoy seguro que más de la mitad de visitas de este video son tuyas- dijo la mujer al momento de reproducir el video y quedarse a un lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Izuku solo sonrie al empezar a ver el video.

-¡No lo puedo creer, han pasado solo 5 minutos y ya has salvado a más 100 personas! - exclamo un sujeto del video, donde se puede ver que una calle se encuentra en llamas.

-¡JAJAJAJA! - alguien empieza a salir de los escombros y solamente esta riendose.

-¡Es enserio, un pesar de estar en esta situacion el aun sigue sonriendo!

-TODO ESTA BIEN, PORQUE? ... ¡PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ! - exclama el sujeto que se encuentra cargando varias personas y al final termina dando una gran sonrisa.

Izuku al ver esto se iluminan sus ojos y se llena de alegria.

-SI! - el pequeño Izuku exclama- El es el más grandioso héroe que he visto, cuando crezca más y mi peculiaridad se manifieste quiero ser como el-dice Izuku.

-Deberias rendirte- fue lo que dijo un doctor el cual miraba a Izuku.

El pequeño Deku solo dejo caer su figura de All Might por el asombro.

-¿Que? Algo pasa con mi hijo doctor? Los demás niños de su escuela ya han manifestado una 'particulariad' - respondio la mamá de Izuku (Inko).

-Señora lo que sucede es que su hijo no puede tener un 'quirk' ya que no tiene la articulación del dedo en el pie, además usted es de la generación 4ta generacion de los 'quirks', verdad? - el doctor comento a la madre de Izuku.

-Oh si, mi 'quirk' es que puedo atraer objetos pequeños con las palmas de mi mano y mi esposo puede respirar fuego- dijo la señora Inko.

-Bueno, disculpe por esto pero, su hijo en realidad no podrá tener un 'quirk' -

MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA

Izuku se encuentra viendo el video de su héroe favorito ALL MIGHT. Su madre se encuentra en la entrada del cuarto mientras ve a su hijo

-M-Mamá, crees que también pueda ser un héroe como el? ... alguien que puede salvar las personas con una sonrisa-dijo Izuku mientras se daba la vuelta de su silla mientras que ve a su madre con las lágrimas formandose en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Izuku, lo siento - dice su madre mientras lo abraza y llora junto a el.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No mamá, yo no quería que me dijieras eso - dice Izuku mientras se encuentra caminando bajo un tunel.

-Pero no importa, no me rendire y hare lo mejor que puedo ser un héroe como ALL MIGHT, JAJAJAJA- dice Izuku ahora animado con un puño levantado e imitando la risa de All Might, pero en eso.

TSK TSK CLAP

Se escucha un golpe detras de Izuku, este voltea a ver y encontrar algo parecido a un monstruo de lodo.

-Jajaja, por fin, logre encontrar un recipiente adecuado- dice el monstruo al momento de ver a Izuku.

-AAAHHHHH- Deku al darse cuenta que es un villano comienza a correr.

-A donde crees que vas-dice el villano al momento de moverse y atrapar a Izuku-no te preocupas chico solo sentiras dolor por unos 40 segundos, despues podrás descansar Jajajaja-dijo que el villano y este comenzó a asfixiar a Izuku con su liquido pegajoso .

\- _Enserio morire aquí, sin poder cumplir mi meta, no puedo hacer nada, lo siento mamá_ -penso Izuku el cual comenzó a perder la conciencia pero en eso ...

-¡NO TEMAS JOVEN, YA ESTOY AQUÍ! - Era All Might el cual había salido de las alcantarillas al igual que el villano.

-¡No, otra vez tu, no hay nada que arruine mi ruta de escape! - exclamo el villano el cual está a punto de atacar a All Might.

-¡TEXAS SMASH! - grito All Might el cual lanzó un puño en la dirección del villano y género una gran presión de aire que hizo que el villano se esparciera en pedazos.

-All Mig ... - fue lo que alcanzo a decir Izuku el cual vio la silueta de su héroe y después de desmayo.

10 minutos después

-OYE, OYE, OYE CHICO, TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? - pregunto All Migth el cual le dio pequeños golpes en su cara para que despertara.

Izuku comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-AH QUE ALIVIO, ME ALEGRO QUE ESTAS BIEN- dijo All Might al ver que Izuku no había tenido ningún daño.

-¡AAA-ALL MM-MIGTH! - exclamo Izuku al darse cuenta que tenia enfrente a su héroe favorito, idolo e inspiracion.

-Ee-espera necesito que firmes mi ... - Izuku busca en su libreta para que All Might firmara su libreta pero el ya lo había hecho.

-¡YA LO HICISTE! - dijo Izuku por el asombro.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, BUENO CHICO ...? - All Might se rie por la reacción del chico.

-M-Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya- le respondio.

-BUENO JOVEN MIDORIYA TENGO QUE IRME, VOY A ENTREGAR ESTE VILLANO A LAS AUTORIDADES ADEMÁS LOS HÉROES SIEMPRE DEBEN CONTINUAR CON HACER SU TRABAJO Y SALVAR A LOS DEMÁS, CUIDAR JOVEN-con eso AllMMight comienza a salir del túnel y se arrodilla para dar un salto.

\- _E-espera All Migth necesito hacerte una pregunta_ \- Izuku dice esto en su mente.

\- GOOD BYE JOVEN MIDORIYA - All Might da el salto, pero al momento de ir en el aire siente algo en su pierna y voltea a ver.

-¡OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE, PERO QUE HACES CHICO! - dice All Might al ver que Izuku va agarrado a su pierna.

-AAA-All MMM-Might n-necesito hh-hacerte una p-pregunta- Izuku responde pero no puede hablar bien por el aire que entra a su boca.

-NO TENGO TIEMPO JOVEN, NECESITO QUE TE SUELTES- le contesto All Might.

-Pp-pero ss-si lo hag-g-go caere y morire- dice Izuku el cual sigue agarrado.

-OH ESE ES UN BUEN PUNTO, PUES ENTONCES SUJETATE- dice Todo Poder.

Pero en eso ...

\- _MALDCION NO PUEDE SER, MI TIEMPO SE AGOTA Y SI ESTE CHICO VE MI VERDADERA FORMA ..._ \- All Might decir en su mente al darse cuenta de algo.

Izuku y All Might llegan al techo de un edificio.

-LO SIENTO JOVEN TENGO QUE IRME- exclama All Might.

-Espera All Might, queria preguntarte si alguien 'quirkless' puede ser un héroe como tu- Izuku le dice a All Might el qual se queda quieto por escuchar lo que dijo el joven.

\- _MALDCION MI TIEMPO SE AGOTO_ \- penso All Might. Y en eso alrededor de el empieza a salir vapor para después hacer un PUFFFF y que se cubra de este.

-Sabes All Might desde que era un niño, siempre quise ser un héroe genial como tu, pero me diagnosticaron no tener un 'quirk', por eso queria saber lo que opina ...- Izuku no pudo terminar su comentario por ver a un sujeto muy delgado y con aspecto de un esqueleto en lugar de All Might.

-Disculpe señor, s-sabe donde se fue All Might? - Deku preguntó al sujeto frente a el

-Joven, yo soy All Mig-AHUHGH- el señor dijo pero al final escupio sangre.

-AAAAHHHHHH, DEBE SER UNA BROMA- Izuku grito por la sorpresa de que su más grande héroe en realidad era así.

-Es la verdad chico, mira lo que estoy a punto de decirte es un secreto importante que hasta solo hay pocos héroes que lo saben, así que te pido de favor que no lo cuentes a nadie más, entendído?- All Might le dijo a Izuku y el solamente asintio para en respuesta de si.

-Recuerdas una batalla de hace 5 años- All Might le pregunto a Izuku.

-La pelea contra Moto-Sierra Toxica, que paso? - respondio Izuku.

-Se ve que estas bien informado chico, la verdad es que ese nombre fue inventado además pedí que no se hiciera público para poder ocultar el como termine de esta manera ...- All Might levanto su camisa para haci poder mostrarle a Izuku su herida que obtuvo en ese encuentro, Deku solo abre los ojos del asombro al ver que su héroe que consideraba invencible no pudo salir ileso de esa pelea.

-Perdi mi estómago y la mitad de mi aparato respiratorio ahora solo puedo hacer el trabajo de héroe 3 horas por día- Todo Migth comento.

-Y con respecto a tu pregunta joven, no creo que puedas, esta bien soñar chico, pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad, intentar ser un héroe sin una 'peculiaridad' es muy riesgoso, hay otras profesiones, tal vez puedas ser un médico o incluso una policía , pero un héroe no creo, lo siento joven- All Might le comento a Izuku pero en eso. ... BOOOM, se escucha una explosión a lo lejos.

All Might al percatarse de eso recuerda al villano que capturo y se lleva las manos a los bolsillos pero no encuentra nada.

\- _No me digas que ..._ \- All Might piensa al volver a ver dónde se originó la explosión.

\- _Maldición, todo por perder el tiempo con ese chico, ahora estoy en mi límite y el villano se ha escapado_ \- All Might se fue y bajo las escaleras del edificio para dirigirse hacia el origen de la explosión.

En cambio, Izuku aun sigue en sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que dijo su idolo / héroe.

-Ya lo sabias Izuku, pero aun así, seguías insistiendo- se dijo así mismo.

Entonces comenzó a bajar del edificio y dirigirse a su casa.

Al ir caminando se dio cuenta del lugar donde se originó la explosión.

Izuku sin saber ya se encuentra caminando hacia esa dirección.

-Que estoy haciendo, por qué no mejor me rindo y dejo esto-

Al momento de llegar pudo ver a los héroes Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Backdraft y M. Lady intentando controlar la situacion.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? - pregunto un señor a otro.

-Al parecer, el villano capturo un rehén y los héroes no pueden hacer nada, hasta que llegue alguien con un 'quirk' apropiado- respondio el señor.

-Pobre chico, es solo un estudiante debe estar asustado y lo héroes no hacen nada- alguien comento.

Entonces Izuku de dio cuenta de cual villano era, así comprendio como sucedió esto - _E-ese es el villano que All Might captu_ _ro cuando me salvo, acaso lo perdio cuando..._ \- Izuku Penso _-me sujetaba de su pierna ... debió caerse de sus bolsillos, además All Might ya está en su límite al perder tiempo por mi pregunta, entonces ... todo esto es mi culpa!_ \- Izuku dijo en su mente.

-Que alguien haga algo, ese chico debe estar sufriendo! - una persona exclamo.

Izuku al escuchar eso fijo a su mirada en el villano y entonces vio quien era el rehen. Era su amigo de la infancia Katsuki Bakugou el chico que siempre se la pasaba molestandolo de no tener un 'quirk'.

\- _¡Kachan!_ \- exclamo Izuku en su mente.

\- _Debo hacer algo o el morira, pero no puedo hacer eso sin un 'quirk' , entonces que hago, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, MALDICION, debo hacer algo ..._ \- en ese momento Izuku sintio un gran poder de voluntad en su alma además de una energía que emana de el y entonces vio a Kachan el cual sus ojos pedian ayuda. Izuku sin pensarlo corrio en su rescate.

-¡Oye chico que estas haciendo, regresa aquí! - Death Arms al ver que Izuku se dirígia hacia el villano intento detenerlo.

-Ese chico, ¡que está esperando pensando! - Está vez fue Kamui Woods al ver a Deku.

-Esta joven, por que esta haciendo eso- Todo podría haber visto desde atrás en la multitud.

Mientras tanto Izuku seguía corriendo corriendo.

\- _Que estoy haciendo, por qué de un momento a otro comenze a correr sin pensarlo, pero aun así debo salvar a Kachan, necesito esa energía de hace un momento, no se como lo hice pero la **NECESITO**_ \- Izuku penso mientras que al final grito internamente.

En eso, un aura dorada alrededor del comenzó a formarse y entre ella, Izuku pudo ver no solo el aura, sino que en sus piernas y brazos se veían unas sombras con forma de sus extremidades pero de un color púrpura.

\- _Q-que es esto, acaso sera mi 'quirk' !? No lo sé, pero aun así tengo que salvar a mi amigo_ \- Izuku penso y en eso continuo corriendo pero sintio que aumento su velocidad.

\- _Ese chico, acaso en realidad tenia un 'quirk' ?, no creo, cuando dije que era un 'quirkless' lo que dijo con total verdad, entonces que es lo que está sucediendo !?_ \- Todos podían decirse en sus pensamientos mientras miraban hacia Izuku.

-OTRA VEZ TU MOCOSO !? - el villano vio que Izuku se dirígia a el pero no el aura entraña en Izuku.

-D-Deku !? - Katsuki se dio cuenta de que su ex-amigo iba en dirección a el, y es que algo era diferente en el, su mirada ahora era decidida a completar su objetivo, no como el Deku timido que el conocía.

-KACHAN NO TE PREOCUPES, YO TE SALVARE! - exclamo Izuku mientras aumentaba un poco más su velocidad(igual a un 8% del One For All)

-MALDITO MOCOSO CREES QUE TE DEJARÉ HACERLO, TOMA ESTO- en eso el villano lanzó un golpe con una explosion de Katsuki. Pero Izuku logro esquivarlo y el villano no logro ver su movimiento.

-C-COMO!? - el villano exclamo.

-¡Aquí me encuentro tortuga!- Izuku dijo mientras se encontraba a espaldas del villano.

-C-CUANDO FUE QUE LLEGASTE AHÍ!? ME DA IGUAL, ACABARE CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ! - está vez el villano lanzó 2 golpes pero Izuku no se inmuto.

-El que esta acabado eres tu- Izuku dijo al momento de esquivar los ataques del villano sacar a Katsuki de su cuerpo y lanzar una rafaga de golpes consecutivos con su puños(en esta escena Izuku tiene la velocidad de un 20% del One For All)

-N-NANIIIII !? - fue lo que logro decir el villano antes de ser molido a golpes.

\- **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAAAAAAA** \- Izuku exclamo con gran fuerza mientras golpea al villano, se puede escuchar una segunda voz junto a Izuku (es la misma que la de Star Platinum de Jotaro).

El villano al recibir demasiados golpes y gran velocidad, su cuerpo se disperso en pedazos de lodo al igual que el ataque de All Might pero el último golpe de Izuku crea un fuerte viento que hizo que el fuego se apagara.

-Ahora no podrás molestar a nadie. Fue lo que dijo Izuku al derrotar al villano de lodo y volver a la normalidad desapareciendo el aura dorada junto con las sombras que se había formado.

Todos en la calle al igual que los héroes y All Might estaban asombrados por las acciones de un chico.

-¡Oye oye oye, ese chico logro salvar al otro y los héroes no pudieron, es enserio! - un señor exclamo.

Y entonces todos comenzaron a gritar felicitando al chico por sus acciones y valentia.

Katsuki solo pudo ver con enojo a Izuku el cual se estaba llevando toda la atención del publico.

Izuku, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y comenzó a tener vergüenza por recibir mucha atención de la gente.

Los héroes se acercaron a Izuku.

-Oye chico, esta bien lo que hiciste y te damos las gracias por tu valentía pero eso fue muy arriesgado, el entrar en acción de la nada- Kamui Woods le comento a Izuku.

-U-uh gracias y disculpas por mis acciones, no se como lo hice, de repente sentí que mi cuerpo no me respondia- Izuku Midoriya

-Oye, mi compañero tiene la razón, pero en muchacho, tienes que pensar en tus acciones antes de hacerlo- Death Arms intervino en la conversación.

\- _Este chico ... derrotó al villano y ninguno de nosotros se arriesgo a un intento, me agrada,jejeje..._ \- fueron los pensamientos de M. Lady.

MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA

Después de todo lo sucedido, los héroes me felicitaron pero también resivi criticas.

Kachan fue atendido por la ayuda de los médicos que llegaron aunque el no quería.

Y yo, pues aunque no resulte lastimado descubri una habilidad mía, aunque la sentia muy extraña, como si estuviera conectada con mi corazón y alma, tendre que preguntar a mi mamá acerca de esto, ya que no conozco mucho sobre mi padre.

-¡DEKU!- se escucha a Katsuki gritar a lo lejos y este se acerca a Izuku.

-¿¡K-Kachan q-que haces aquí!?- Izuku exclamo al ver su antiguo amigo, pues el pensaba que aun seguía siendo atendido por los médicos.

-QUE NO TE INCUMBA MALDITO NERD, ADEMÁS, YO NO PEDI TU AYUDA PARA SALVARME YO PODÍA ARREGLAR ESE PROBLEMA SOLO, Y SEA LO QUE HAS USADO EN CONTRA DE ESE ESTUPIDO VILLANO NO ME IMPORTA, MIENTRAS NO TE INTERPONGAS EN MI CAMINO- Katsuki exclamo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Así es como me agradeces, bien por ti Kachan- Izuku dijo depues de que Katsuki se fue.

-AQUI ESTOY- es eso llega All Might sorprendiendo a Izuku.

-A-All Might que haces aquí, que no habías llegado a tu límite de tiempo- Fue lo que dijo Izuku al ver a este.

-CLARO QUE NO, POR QUE SOY SOY All MI-GHSHASHUH- antes de terminar su oracion, derramo sangre de su boca y en un PUFFFF volvio a su forma verdadera- Joven Midoriya, vi tus acciones contra ese villano de lodo y ademas te pido disculpas por lo que te dije- All Might comentar hacia Izuku.

-N-no es nada All Might, no te preocupes- le respondio Izuku.

-Dime Joven, antes de que te dieras cuenta ya te encontrabas corriendo verdad, sabes, relatos de los mejores Pro-héroes, tienen algo en comun- AllMMight comentar mientras Izuku sintio como le llegaba todo esto al corazón.

\- _Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo_ \- fue lo que dijo All Might.

Izuku empezo a tener recuerdos de su vida y cuando el que no tenía 'quirk'.

-JAJAJAJA lo que dije Deku tu siempre serás un inutil-

-Pobre Izuku, el que es un héroe pero resulta que es un 'quirkless' -

-Tu nunca me gustaría ser un héroe eres un tonto-

-Mejor deberias rendirte-

-Lo siento Izuku, lo siento-

FLASHBACKS END

- _No mamá lo que yo quería que me dijeras es ..._ \- Izuku penso cuando se apretaba el puño cerca de su corazón.

Así es como yo Izuku Midoriya comenze con mi más extraña aventura ...

-Joven Midoriya ... Creo Que Tu Puedes Convertirte En Un ' _HÉROE_ ' -

Y como me convertí en el mejor héroe de la historia ...

ＴＯ ＢＥ ＣＯＮＴＩＮＵＥＤ

Bueno amigos ese fue el primer capitulo de este Fic, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Es mi primer historia así que no esperen algo genial aunque haré lo mejor que pueda para que les guste.

Dejen sus reviews para poder mejorar con el trabajo de este Fic, también me pregunto si quieren que Izuku tenga el One For All auque no lo veo muy necesario al tener a STAR PLATINUM, me pregunto si deberia de agregar un SHIP o Harem comenten, y yo después decidire, espero poder actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo. Seeya guys.

PD: Tuve un error en mi perfil asi que volví a subir este capitulo.


	3. Desvelando Secretos

Al fin regrese mens, espero y esta historia sea de su agrado es por ello que seguire escribiendo ya que en realidad, en mi sincera opinión me gusta este crossover, bueno, quiero aclarar de nuevo que no sere tan seguido con las actualizaciónes por cuestión de estudio, etc. Mejor, dejemos eso de lado y comenzemos.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior vimos como Izuku cuenta con una habilidad un poco extraña en este mundo, la cual fue descubierta por el al momento de querer salvar a Bakugou del villano de lodo, además de apreciar la verdadera forma de All Might, ahora en el presente All Might quiere heredar su Quirk a Izuku por la valentia que demostro contra el villano.

-Actualmente-

All Might: Joven Midoriya creo que tu en realidad puedes ser... un héroe.

\- Izuku deja salir lagrimas al escuchar lo que el siempre deseo en toda su vida-

Izuku: En verdad piensas eso... All Might?. - dijo secandose las lagrimas con sus manos-

All Might : Así es chico, pude apreciar en ti, lo que se necesita para ser un héroe, la valentia y el valor del auto-sacrificio por otras personas.

Izku: Gracias, All Might.

All Might: No hay de que chico, y entonces... que piensas sobre mi propuesta de heredar mi poder?.

\- dice All Might regresando al tema principal-

Izuku: OH! Lo había olvidado hmmmm, sabes All Might, me gustaría hacerlo, pero sabes, ahora que recuerdo, sabes... cuando corri contra ese villano sentí una especie de fuerza y energía que me impuslo a hacerlo, no estoy seguro si esto era un quirk o solo adrenalina, pero en realidad prefiero investigar sobre eso, no es que no quiera aceptar, pero debo hacer esto.

-exclamo Izuku mientras le explica todo All Might-

All Might: Hmp... ahora que dices eso chico, recuerdo que cuando corriste hacia ese villano logre apreciar una especie de aura y sombra sobre tu cuerpo, era ese tu quirk?, me mentiste de que no tenias uno?.

-All Migth pregunta a Izuku acercándose a el-

Izuku: Eh!? No claro que no, nunca menti, en realidad desde que tenia 4 años me detectaron ser un Quirkless.

All Might: Ya veo... y tus Padres tienen alguna relación con esto?. Cuales son sus Quirk?

Izuku: No lo se... mi madre puede atraer objetos pequeños con sus manos, y de mi padre, no tengo mucha información, mi madre me cuenta que solo esta trabajando en el extranjero, pero cuando quiero preguntar sobre su quirk, mi madre cambia la conversacion de inmediato y se enoja.

\- dice Izuku un poco intrigado -

All Might: Demasiado extraño, nunca has visto a tu padre o comunicarte con el?

\- pregunta All Might-

Izuku: No, según mi madre el ha estado fuera desde que tenia 2 años. Y no tengo forma de hablar con el, además mi mamá no me lo permite.

All Might: Bueno joven Midoriya, creo que tienes razón, si en realidad cuentas con un quirk, deberiamos saber más sobre este si quieres utilizar el mio, ya que es un poco complicado.

Izuku: Si... y a que te refieres con complicado. Recuerdo que tu quirk es unos de los más grandes misterios del mundo.

All Might: Me refiero a que mi quirk es un poder que ha pasado de una generacion a otra para fortalecerse, este se llama One For All, un poder el cual permite almacenar energía al avanzar de un usuario a otro.

\- All Might explica mientras extiende su mano y de esta sale un brillo de diferentes colores-

Izuku: Wow, ahora compendo por que eres muy fuerte, pero sigo sin entender por que dices que es complicado.

All Might: Oh, perdon por no explicar bien, me refiero a eso porque si recibes este poder tu cuerpo no podra soportar demasiada energía y puede desgarrar tus extremidades.

Izuku: Queee!?.

\- exclama Izuku un poco asustado-

All Might: Asi es joven, por lo cual debes tener un cuerpo resistente para poder soportar la energía almacenada, igual que yo JAJAJAJA, pero ahora que te veo bien... tienes un cuerpo muy trabajado para tu edad, practicas algun deporte?

\- dice All Migth y este suelta su tipica risa-

Izuku: Jejeje... en realidad no, tal vez solo sea mi genetica, de parte de mi padre aunque no lo conozca.

\- el peliverde se rie por el halago de All Might mientras el ve su propio cuerpo-

All Might: Bueno joven Midoriya, creo que deberias investigar bien sobre tu familia y tal vez encuentres alguna respuesta a lo sucedido con el villano.

Izuku: Si... eso haré All Might, espero encontrar aunque sea una pista.

\- dice Izuku mientras voltea a ver a All Might -

All Might: Joven, que tal si nos vemos en una semana, así tal vez ya tengas una respuesta a este problema y podemos hablar bien sobre el One For All.

\- comenta All Might-

Izuku: Buena idea, pero donde?.

All Might: En la playa Dagobah, que dices?.

Izuku: Claro, bueno, se está haciendo tarde, te vere después de una semana All Might, nos vemos, me tengo que ir.

\- dice el peliverde mientras empieza a correr en dirección a su casa-

All Might: Claro joven, cuidate, te vere dentro de unos días.

\- All Might se despide de Izuku con un saludo a lo lejos, mientras el igual se retira del lugar-

En un callejon cerca de donde estaban el peliverde y All Might se puede distinguir una figura entre las sombras.

SUJETO DESCONOCIDO: Que es lo que estás tramando ahora con el héroe No.1 Izuku?.

\- el ente desconocido se hace una pregunta a esta misma mientras se pierde de la escena-

 **TIME SKIP**

-CASA MIDORIYA -

Izuku llega su casa en la noche por todo el problema que ocasiono el villano, aun así el tiene cosas que aclarar con su madre.

Izuku: Mamá, ya estoy de vuelta en casa.

Inko: IZUKUU! - la madre del peliverde sale disparada en dirección a su hija y con los ojos en lagrimas-

Izuku: A-aah, que pasa mamá, ahora que hice!?. - pregunta Izuku extrañado por la actitud de su madre-

Inko: ¡Como te atreves a decir eso, si estuviste en un grave peligro al enfrentar a ese villano, no entiendo por que sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas Izukuu, haces que me sienta mal y preocuparme mucho que podría darme un infarto!.

\- dice Inko con un tono triste y desesperado mientras abraza a su hijo-

Izuku: Oh, lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparte de esa manera, solo que... no quería ver sufrir a mi amigo Kachan, es por eso que actue sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- explica Izuku y a la vez deja de abrazar a su madre-

Inko: Pero Izuku, por que sigues intentando actuar como un héroe, arriesgas tu propia vida a causa de no tener un quirk... Oh, perdon no quise decir eso.

\- Inko se da cuenta sobre lo que comento y pone sus manos en la boca mientras ve la expresion de Izuku la cual es diferente a la normal-

Izuku: Te comprendo, pero en realidad, no se si esto es un quirk o algo extraño que me sucedio contra ese villano, pero... sentí una especie de poder y energía sobre mi fluyendo como un aura, es por ello mamá, que me gustaría que explicaras todo sobre mi padre y su quirk, ya que nunca querías hablarme de el.

Inko: Hijo, no se a que te refieres con todo eso, un quirk? acaso estas alucinando, te encuentras bien?.

Izuku: Mamá, por favor, solo te pido que me cuentes la verdad de todo esto, ya que yo no logro comprenderlo.

Inko: *sighh* Bueno, Izuku... sabia que esto en cualquier momento sucederia, ven toma asiento, así podre contarte toda la verdad y secretos que te oculte sobre tu padre y su linaje familiar.

-Inko suelta un respiro mientras se dirige con el peliverde a los sofas de la sala-

Inkl: Bueno, por donde empezamos, tu padre Izuku, su nombre es Jotaro Kujo era un Biologo Marino, trabajaba en el extranjero, el en realidad tenia un quirk o más bien un poder el cual su familia lo llaman STAND, una manifestacion del espiritu de la persona, todo esto es desarrollado por la historia de los Joestar, una familia inglesa la cual siempre estuvo en una maldcion de que morian muy jovenes. Pero tu padre Izuku, fue un hombre fuerte y valiente, es por ello mismo que logro salir adelante.

Izuku: Un momento mamá, a que te refieres con que fue?, eso quiere decir que el...

\- Deku logro comprender lo que decía su madre mientras la voltea a ver-

Inko: Así es Izuku... tu padre fallecio, todo esto es debido al enemigo de la familia Joestar, DIO, un ser que siempre estuvo en lucha contra los Joestar, tu padre logro derrotarlo después de 100 años que lucho contra el bisabuelo de tu padre, pero uno de los seguidores de DIO, estaba tras sus pasos, y fue así como se encontro con tu padre el cual atraido por el para poder robar la memoria de el y poder llegar al Cielo que DIO buscaba.

-explica Inko mientras llora un poco recordando la muerte de su esposo-

Izuku: P-pe-pero, como sucedio esto, por que mi padre fue en busca de el?.

\- el peliverde tartamudea un poco debido al shock de la historia que esta contando su madre, acerca del origen su padre-

Inko: Eso es debido ya que tu padre Izuku, fue en rescate de tu... hermana, la cual fe acusada de un delito que no cometio, todo esto planeado por el seguidor de DIO, Pucci.

Izuku: M-mi he-hermana!?.

\- Deku exclama del asombro al no saber que tenia una hermana-

Inko: Si Izuku, tu tienes una hermana... p-perdoname por mantener todo esto oculto h-hacia ti, hijo, lo que pasa es que pensé que tu tal vez tendrias el m-mismo destino que tu padre al saber sobre tu poder y además sobre lo que ha p-pasado con los Joestar, además tu padre no solo se sacrifico salvando a tu hermana si no también, a todo el mundo.

-explica Inko mientras comienza a llorar al pensar lo que podía pasarle a su querido Izuku-

Izuku: N-no te preocupes mamá, yo nunca te abandonare, eso lo sabes bien.

-dice el peliverde mientras abraza a su madre-

Voz Desconocida: Yare Yare, por que mi hermano tendria que ser igual que tu Mamá, si supieran lo que he tenido que sufrir yo.

Inko: J-Jo-Jol-Jolyne!, que estas haciendo aquí!?, crei que llegarias mañana para que yo pudiera hablar bien con Izuku sobre tu padre, pero no pensé que estarias un día antes!.

\- exclama Inko por la repentina aparicion de su hija-

Jolyne: Que importa, ya sabes, siempre me gusta estar un paso por delante.

-explcia Jolyne mientras se para frente a los dos en la sala-

Inko: B-bueno, tienes razón, y como te encuentras?, sigues bien con tus estudios?.

-pregunta Inko mientras ve a su hija-

Jolyne: Claro, tu ya sabes que siempre he sido un buen estudiante sin importar que.

\- dice Jolyne mientras se acerca a Izuku-

Izuku: H-Hola, soy Izuku, gustó en conocerte, h-he-hermana.

\- el peliverde saluda un poco timido al conocer por primera vez-

Jolyne: Sabes, esperaba alguien con mejor actitud, pero ahora me doy cuenta por que eres el favorito de papá... te pareces un poco a el y a mi madre, aun así, es bueno verte Izuku, después de 6 años vuelvo a estar contigo aunque no me recuerdes, tal vez esto se debe a que los usuarios STAND, se atraen unos a otros, y por favor... solo dime Jolyne.

-explica Jolyne mientras saluda a Izuku-

Izuku: O-OK, y a que te refieres con usuarios STAND?, mi m-mamá no me explico mucho sobre eso.

Jolyne: Que!?, mamá, pensé que ya le habías contado sobre nuestras habilidades?.

Inko: L-lo lamento, olvide por completo ese punto de la explicación.

Jolyne: *Sigh* Bueno... veras Izuku, nosotros somos descendientes de la familia Joestar.

-explica Jolyne mientras nuestra agarra a Izuku-

Jolyne: Y podemos ser distinguidos por una marca de nazimiento, esta...

-dice Jolyne mientras nuestra su marca en forma de estrella y después a Izuku, la cual se encuentra en el hombre izquierdo, cerca del cuello-

Izuku: Wow, ahora entiendo a que se debe esa marca.

Jolyne: Así es Izuku, es por ello mismo que la familia Joestar se ha caracterizado por esto, además nosotros contamos con nuestras habilidades STAND, aunque en verdad existen otros usuarios en el mundo, pero son demasiado escasos solo el 10% de la poblacion mundial o incluso menos, cuenta con uno.

Izuku: E-entonces, a eso que llamas STAND fue lo que s-sentí al luchar contra ese villano?

-pregunta al peliverde empezando a compreder todo lo sucedido-

Jolyne: Exacto Izuku, y es por eso mismo que vine hasta aquí para poder responder tus dudas a esta habilidad única además para otro motivo, especial.

Izuku: Muchas gracias Jolyne, ahora puedo entender todo esto de la familia Joestar y sobre mi padre, pero... a que te refieres con especial.

\- responde Izuku con emocion pero al final con un tono de intrigacion-

Jolyne: Me refiero a especial, por que ahora te enseñare todo sobre los STAND, desde su origen y como utilizarlos, ademas de tu plan para aprobar el examen.

Izuku: Examen, pero cual?, no me digas que te refieres a...

\- dice el peliverde mientras comienza a sospechar a lo que comento Jolyne-

Inko: Si Izuku, para aprobar el examen a la escuela U.A.

-Inko entra en la platica de sus hijos-

Izuku: No puede ser!, es enserio?,

U. A. la mejor escuela de heroes en mundo?.

\- grita Izuku de la emocion-

Inko: Claro hijo, tu padre siempre me preguntaba sobre lo que deseabas ser y le dije que te gustaban los héroes, pero al darme cuenta del peligro al que se enfrentaba el, decidi el que no supieras que tenias el poder igual a tu padre, por lo que el me dijo que solo cuando llegara el momento te lo contara.

\- explica Inko la verdadera razón de las mentiras-

Izuku: No te preocupes madre, te comprendo, siempre me apoyaste, y estoy seguro que tanto Jolyne como mi padre harian lo mismo.

Jolyne: Jajajaja, y no estas equivocado hermanito, es por lo cual ahora comenzaremos tu entrenamineto para fortalecer tu cuerpo como también el control sobre tu STAND, que no puedo esperar a verlo y que tan fuerte es.

Izuku: E-entrenamineto de STANDS!?.

Jolyne: Si, y creeme no es nada facil controlar tu STAND y más, si este tiene una gran fuerza.

Izuku: P-pe-pero por que ahora!?.

Jolyne: Como que por que?, acaso no quieres entrar a la escuela U.A.?

Izuku: Por supuesto que si!.

-exclama Izuku emocionado-

Jolyne: Entonces que estamos esperando!, comencemos de una vez con tu entrenamineto, que solo tenemos 10 meses antes del examen, ahora en marcha!.

\- Jolyne se va de la sala y esta en camino a la puerta principal-

Izuku: Claro, a sus ordenes capitán!.

-Izuku comienza a seguir a su hermana, mientras Inko suelta una risa por la reaccion de su hijo-

TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Uffff, al fin un nuevo capitulo concluido, saben, creo que me esta empezando a gustar más esto, ahora mejor intentare actualizar cada semana, eso espero.

Recuerden dejen sus comentarios, así puedo mejorar el desarrollo de está historia para que tenga una mejor comprension, y también algo más, ¿les gustaría un HAREM?, si es así, digan las chicas que les agradan, tal vez realize una encuesta para decidir, bueno mens, los veo en el próximo capítulo.

Además quiero explicar algo más, esta historia la estaré publicando en Wattpad antes que en fanfiction y, eso se debe a que es más sencillo para mi escribirla ahí y después pasarla aquí, por si quieren leerla se encuentra con el mismo nombre, algo más amigos, que tan largos les gustarían los capítulos, igual que este, el anterior o más?. Comenten sus opiniones.

Seeya.


End file.
